Potter, Texas Ranger
by Magic Light Dragon
Summary: Harry Potter has been missing since he was three, and now has been found in the Americas! What has the Boy Who Lived been up to all this time? A Texas Ranger? What in Merlin's name is that? IndepHarry! PowerfulHarry! No slash ever. No pairings as of yet.
1. Found

I own nothing, and will post the title after a day or two. Just wanted to get some shock value out of y'all!

--

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office deep in thought. Another year had gone by, and still no word from Harry Potter.

'He'd be seventeen now….almost ready to graduate from Hogwarts. What could've possibly happened to him.."

Harry Potter had disappeared almost 3 years after being placed with his relatives the Dursleys. The only reason they had found that out was through Mrs. Figg. She had Floo'd the Headmaster saying the house had gone up for sale, and that the Dursley's hadn't been seen in weeks before then.

Giving out a sigh, Albus shifted in his chair. The blood protections had given out quickly after that. No magical residue of the young hero had been in the house. Like he had vanished before even the Dursleys had packed up and left. But how?

The war with Voldemort was reaching a fever point. After Quirrel was caught trying to break into the Mirror of Erised he was quickly apprehended, only to have Voldemort's soul break away from him and vanish.

And then there was that Chamber fiasco 5 years ago. Miss Weasley had confided in her brothers Fred and George and had confessed what she had been doing. The diary had destroyed instantly, leaving young Ginerva nothing but a few nightmares every now and then.

Sirius Black had been cleared of all charges after showing up to the Ministry of Magic with the corpse of Peter Pettigrew, even though Ronald Weasley was still frightened of the haggard looking man, and was immediately put in charge of finding his godson. Who better than a dog Animagus to track down a missing boy?

Sadly Voldemort has regained his body. Using the blood from the Durmstrang student Viktor Krum (Merlin may he rest in peace). Barty Crouch Jr. had been disguising himself as Alastor Moody. As soon as Krum grabbed the cup, Alastor had given a laugh in Dumbledore's face and had portkeyed away. Krum's body was returned in the Entrance Hall the day of the Leaving Feast. Several first years were still seeking therapy.

Strangely, the last two years had been surprisingly quiet, sort of. The students had quickly come forward with her using a blood quill on them and she'd been sentenced to 5 years in Azkaban for child abuse and abuse of power. Then just last year, after force feeding that buffoon Horace, Albus finally learned of the Horcruxes. He'd found a few, and nearly lost his right arm to one of them, but the search continued. Now they only needed the child of prophecy. Where in the world was Harry Potter?

Quick footsteps sounded down the hall and came up the staircase out his office. Readying his spy glass to see whom was outside his door he was a little surprised as Nymphadora Tonks burst through the door without the usual knock.

"Headmaster, we've found him!!" she blurted out.

Rising from his chair and beckoning the Auror to sit, he knew instantly whom she referred to, "Harry Potter? Where, my dear girl, where?"

"Well, actually it was Hermione that found out, she overheard it on the Muggle News. Seems he's in America as some kind of law enforcement."

Albus allowed himself two blinks, "Muggle Law Enforcement?"

Gasping a few breaths of air, "Yes, sir. He's apparently been over there for the last 14 years! I had the department of Muggle Cooperation pull his duty file."

Here she brought out a surprisingly thick folder and presented it to the Supreme Mugwump. He quickly began flipping through it, looking at his past cases, training reports, school grades. Nothing mentioning magic at all or who his guardian was. He looked up at his former pupil with his trademark twinkle.

"At last we've found him. Does he know about his heiratage? About the magical world? Of his parents even?"

Nymphadora shook her head, "No sir, I couldn't even get in touch with him on the fellytone. I told them I was with Scotland and Yard but they could only tell me that he was on vacation and was due to come back in a few days. They said they'd take a message."

"Hmm. Perhaps it would be best to visit young Mr. Potter. Though from his record he has already achieved a great deal in the Muggle world. How did Ms. Granger find out about him again?"

"On the Muggle News, sir. Apparently he'd caught a big suspected serial killer over in the America's that had come out of Britain. They'd reported his capture to assure everybody that he had been caught. Even if it was by the Yanks."

Albus smiled, "Yes, well, everybody gets lucky now and again. Hmm, well I should contact Minerva and Severus to plan our meeting with him. Thank you so very much Nymphadora, and thank Ms. Granger for me as well."

"No problem, Headmaster. I'll be heading back to Grimmauld Place for now."

With that the Metamorphamagus shot through the Floo to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

Dumbledore stood quickly grunting slightly as his knees creaked, 'Ah for the sprightlyness of youth.'

Contacting Minerva's office, he got a quick response, "Yes Albus?"

"Ah, Minerva are you quite busy just now?"

"Just preparing the last batch of letters now, what can I do for you?" the Professor responded.

"Could you come up to my office as soon as you're available, I have important news."

"Certainly, I'll be up shortly."

Severus Snape, Potions Master, spy, and to many students present and past 'Greasy Git', was a bit harder to coax from his lair.

"Severus are you especially busy right now?"

"Headmaster you know I am, I'm finishing several of the Hospital Wing's potions right now and they're at a critical stage."

"Come now my boy I know you've been moping around for at least the past week. Poppy has reported her stocks filled some time ago."

"Well then I'm busy experimenting with a new one! I really don't have…"

"It's quite important, I need you in my office now."

A few choice curse words under his breath, and then "Very well. I'll be there in a moment."

"No less than five minutes."

"…of course."

Giving a little chuckle at his Potions Master's expense, he really was too much fun to bother, Dumledore sat down in his chair and grabbed a Lemon Drop. "Fawkes I do believe the day has been saved, as they say."

The aged phoenix rolled his eyes at his companion and gave a melodic squawk. Humans!

As the two Heads of House arrived in his office, he figured to just cut to the chase…just this once.

"Harry Potter has been found."

Snape's groan mirrored Minerva's gasp. "Oooh I just knew you'd say something like that."

"Has he truly been found? Is he alright?"

Forstalling their questions/complaints with a gesture, he continued "He's been found in the America's. Working as a Muggle Law Enforcement agent of some kind, apparently. His file was brought to me by Ms. Tonks."

He pushed the copy of Mr. Potter's file towards the pair, "As you can see, he has quite the resume."

"Just more stuff to fill that arrogant head of his."

"Oh really Severus you've never even SEEN the boy and you're just painting him with the same brush as you did his father."

"The apple never falls far from the tree!" came the trademark sneer.

"In any case, Ms. Tonks contacted his department and they said he'd be back in a few days time."

"Skiving of work already? I should've known.."

"Severus! He has apparently been on vacation after capturing one of Britain's escaped serial killers!"

"Oh Albus, he's far too young, how could he possibly be.."

"I'm not quite certain. But I feel we'll get more answers when we visit him at his workplace."

"Visit him?! Just Stun the boy and bring him here, let HIM ask the questions. Surely he'll have no need of the Muggle Nonesense anymore."

"Severus Snape you can't just kidnap people against their will to make things easier for you! And besides, it looks as though you'd be assaulting an officer of the law."

"Bah, Potter is no less.."

"Either way! We must meet with him first. Surely after we explain things to him he'll want to help us. Helping people is part of his job description after all!"

"And if he doesn't wish to come with us?"

"Well Severus, I think you might have the right idea then. This was has gone on far enough and I feel this has only been the quiet before the storm."

"You can't really be considering kidnapping! After you left him with those..those…_people_ and now this?"

"What would you have me do Minerva? We have no choice at this point."

The three sat in silence for a moment, pondering the fate of their Savior.

"Well that's that then. We'll schedule the trip for one week from now. Then we'll finally be able to see the Famous Harry Potter again."

Minerva though to herself, 'Oh Albus, but do you realize that he's not the boy-who-lived now, but Harry Potter, Texas Ranger?"


	2. Frustrations

I got some skepticism, but I'm getting there! Thanks for the prompt reviews, I just wanted the raised eyebrows. But let's continue!

Severus Snape scowled left and right as he walked into the building in front of him. 'Muggles.' He thought with disgust.

Beside him was Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Their mission; to locate Harry Bloody Potter and convince him to join their war effort…or he thought with a smirk, bring him by force.

Walking through a strange arc one at a time, and ignoring the odd looks they were getting, they headed towards the front desk. Odd little devices rang, buzzed, and chirruped endlessly. The woman seated behind the desk, a middle-aged looking woman with brown eyes and glasses looked up as they approached, "Howdy, how can I help you today?"

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he settled for a glare. Before he could speak the Headmaster spoke up, "Good evening young lady, we're looking for a young man named Harry Potter. Do you know where we might find him?" he said with his best grandfatherly tone.

She wasn't fazed even slightly, which surprised them all, "Mr. Potter just got back from lunch. Do you have an appointment with him?"

"Oh no, we're just old friends of his family. We're here for a surprise visit."

"I see…one moment," she rose and walked around the desk, "Julie, watch the front for me?"

"No problem" A muffled voice called from under the desk as a dark skinned woman got up from under the other desk, "Got it!"

As the first lady moved down the corridor, the English trio made to follow, "Oh just wait here a sec, I need to go find him."

"Well we'd be happy to help you find him," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to just come back here. If Mr. Potter lets you back to his office though, you should be good."

A/n; I've never been to the ranger building so I dunno what the procedures are

"Well so much for talking to him privately first." Severus grumbled.

"I'm sure he'll agree to see us in a more private location." Dumbledore said

"Mr. Potter, you back here?" called the desk attendant as she strolled into the specially warded area.

"Yes ma'am. What can I do for ya?" a voice called and a tousled head poked out of an office.

"Two wizards and a witch to see you sir, but they came in from the Mundane entrance. British from the way they talk. They say they're friends of your family, but I…" she trailed off and shrugged her shoulders.

"Gotcha. Well that's weird. I'll go get them then."

The door opened and out stepped a young man. Minerva had to stifle a gasp and Severus' glare immediately hardened.

"Oh my word Albus, he looks just like James!"

Dark blue jeans and a green button up shirt gave off a casual appearance that was totally belayed by the gun on his hip and badge on his chest. Bright green eyes were in plain view with no glasses in sight. His hair looked windswept even inside the calm building, and the famous scar was surprisingly not the only one on the young mans face. A nicked eye brow and a faded cut along his jaw gave hints of a young Alastor Moody.

"Howdy, I'm Harry Potter. I hear y'all have been lookin for me."

"Indeed we have Mr. Potter. I'm Albus Dumbledore, and my companions are Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall. We were wondering if we might have a word concerning your parents."

Harry's eyes narrowed just a fraction, "I suppose so. Come on back to my office."

Albus breathed a quiet sigh of relief. No smooth talking or fast thinking required so far.

Leading them down the hallway and through a door that was pulled open before he could read it, Dumbledore could've sworn he felt the telltale tingle of a magical ward, but that was impossible, wasn't it?

Opening the office door Harry allowed the three to walk into his office first before calling over his shoulder. "Could somebody tell Walker to come to my office please?"

As the three sat into the chairs in front of a typically Muggle looking desk, the Headmaster spoke up, "Actually Mr. Potter I was wondering if we could have a word alone with you."

Harry smiled and sat behind his desk, "Nah, y'all will like Walker. And since he's technically been my guardian for the past decade and change, I'm sure he'd like to meet y'all too. We've been wondering about my parents for quite some time."

"Well Harry-,"

"Mr. Potter if you please sir, I've only just met you." The Ranger said evenly.

The mood in the office shifted as Severus was about to speak but was cut off, "Of course, forgive me, but we were so close to your parents that I feel like I've known you for years."

"Of course. But what could three British Wizards, and Witch s'cuse me ma'am, want with the Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry said with a laugh.

Silence. For a good 10 seconds.

"You…you know about us?!" McGonagall asked.

Harry laughed again as a wand shot from his sleeve, "Of course, why wouldn't i?"

At that moment the door opened, "You called Harry?"

The Hogwarts three turned to see the man walking in. Dressed in the 'blue jeans' they had seen so much in this area he also had a patterned shirt and a strange looking black hat. He had long brown hair, a thick beard and two bright eyes. He walked smoothly and quietly and also had the badge and gun on his hip.

Albus quickly turned to the man in front of him, "Mr. Potter surely then you can see that this discussion might require a bit of discretion."

Ignoring the old wizard in front of him, Harry made the introductions, "Hey Walker, this is Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, and Minerva McGonagall. This is Cordell Walker, my mentor/guardian. Apparently, they were about to tell me I was a wizard."

The man smiled, "Oh really now?"

"You stupid fool! Don't you realize what you could've done!" Severus hissed and drew his wand, preparing to Obliviate the strangely dressed Muggle.

Quicker than anybody could follow Harry's right hand cast a Disarming Charm while his left drew the weapon at his hip. A quiet double click sounded it pointed straight at Dumbledore, who'd been moving for his wand as well. Harry's wand was pointed squarely between Snape's eyes. Nobody moved Walker caught the wand that had flown in the air and moved to lean on the wall of the office next to the desk, "Well that wasn't to bright now was it?"

Snape was in shock, "You..how dare you-"

"Quiet!" Harry snapped, "Maybe this hadn't occurred to you, but this is a government building, and Walker and I are both Agents of the Texas Rangers Magical sector. Drawing your wand on him alone is punishable with 5 years hard time, along with five more for drawing it in this building. Now you're gonna sit down," Harry, said gesturing to Snape, "And you two," flicking his gun up a bit at Dumbledore and McGonagall, "Are going to drop your wands and start talking."

"Now Harry-," Dumbledore started putting his arms up in a placating gesture, "I think we all just need to calm down, and-"

"Have it your way then!" Harry said, flicking his wand twice.

Severus was bound to his chair as Harry's second spell deposited the contents of the trio's pockets on the desk in front of him. With a quick spin, Harry's gun was holstered and the belongings in front of him swept into the main compartment. Narrowing his eyes again at Dumbledore, he continued.

"Now we can all be calm. That drawer won't open for anybody but me." Harry rubbed his jaw a bit, "Texas is supposed to be a friendly place, and now y'all ruined whatever good mood I may have been in. So what the hell do you want?

Walker remained silent, gauging the different people in front of him. Harry knew what he was doing and could handle whatever they threw at him.

Dumbledore fumbled for a bit, "Well Mr. Potter I came to talk to you about your heiritage but it seems you already know about us. I guess the question to ask now is how did you come to be here?" 

"That's not what I asked, but I'll tell you. Walker here found me in London 14 years ago, abandoned there by my family. He saw my scar and had heard of my story. He also saw the potential in me and brought me back here. Raised me, and the rest is history."

Minerva took it from there, glaring at Dumbledore, "So this, this is a magical building?"

Walker spoke up then, "No of course not. What not many know is that the Rangers were also formed to combat the Indian Magicians of the old west. As Magic quickly went underground, this department was formed by the main magical government. As far as the public knows however, we're just regular Rangers. Not that we get many Magical Threats here anymore thanks to this one." He said, jerking a thumb to Harry.

"Stop, you're making me blush," came the sarcastic reply.

"So you're an Auror!? At seventeen years old!" McGonagall couldn't believe it.

"No ma'am, I'm a Ranger. As is Walker, he has some experience with the Indian Magic in his family. And the people in this department are magical. We do Mundane cases too, just so nobody wonders why we show up and never do anything." Harry said plainly.

"But you're so young!" Minerva said.

"Harry is somewhat of a prodigy. Ha, he finished school 4 years ahead of any of his year mates. He is the youngest Ranger we've ever had, and honestly it's been somewhat of a controversy having him aboard."

Albus Dumbledore was shocked, all his plans had been based on the fact that Harry would be ignorant of his gifts, and the hope that his wanting to learn magic would bring him with them. Time for plan B.

"Now what is it that you really wanted from me in the first place? I haven't been to Britain since I was rescued."

"Rescued from what may I ask?" Albus spoke up.

"Oh I dunno, starvation for one?" Harry shot back, his dislike of the strange man growing.

"Now Harry I know you think that the Dursleys were harsh, but they are after all your family."

Green fire lit up in the boy's eyes, "We're not talking about them. We're talking about you. For the last time, you will address me as Mr. Potter. Now, what do you want?"

"Do you know of Lord Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked, deciding not to push the issue.

"He's a British Wizard; terrorist; claims to rid the world of mudbloods and the like. Tried to kill me when I was a baby, didn't work for some reason, but now he's back, what of him?"

He paused a bit, "Ah, well you're very informed. Well as you know he has returned and has been attacking at random. Several families have died."

"Go on."

"Well Mr. Potter we've come to ask for your help." Albus said as he steepled his fingers together.

"Why?"

That was not the answer they'd been expecting, "Wha, why he killed your parents?!"

"And he also tried to kill me and I blasted him out of his body. Besides, I'm a citizen here now, it's not my problem. It's up to y'alls government."

The Mugwump sighed, "Well I'm sorry to say that our government is somewhat corrupt and has spent more time squabbling with each other than doing any real good."

Harry exchanged a look with Walker, "Again, how is this my problem? Sounds like you could use a little social unrest to get people in line."

Minerva was shocked at the callous nature, "Mr. Potter! Innocent families are being killed for no reason!"

"Well actually, he's got a reason, just a really bad one. Round these parts people get killed for bad reasons all the time. We see some strange things too y'know."

Walker spoke up then, "We're not authorized to just jump into a foreign country's civil war."

"Well then I'm sure you could just bring some of your Rangers with you. Think of all the good you could do." Albus pleaded.

"I'd like to think about how many of MY people you're asking to come help a problem you can't handle on your own. How exactly did this guy come about? I'm sure people just don't wake up one day and say, 'Oh I hate the world, I'm going to kill all mudbloods'" Harry responded.

Snape was squirming in his seat, frantically trying to free himself. He was going to kill the boy in front of him with his own bare hands if needed.

"And exactly what would you have me do? If you're government can't do anything about this what do you think one man can do." Harry asked.

"Well have you heard of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" Albus began.

"Yeah, what of it?" 

"Well we thought you were ignorant of your gifts, and were coming to have you attend Hogwarts."

"Why?"

Minerva's jaw set at that one, "Mr. Potter sure just because you know a few spells, being ignorant of a proper magical education,-"

This time it was Walker that cut her off, "In case you weren't listening; Harry completed his magical education in less than 3 years. He worked hard even through the summers and has advanced to such a degree that he's become the best Ranger we have in terms of magical power and skill."

"And even if I was ignorant of magic, I have a great job that I'm proud to be doing. Why would I want to give it up to start at the bottom of some school half-way around the world?"

The two professors were becoming flustered. Truly, they had good reasons for any of the questions they asked. Albus felt it was time to play his Trump card, "There was a prophecy made some time before you were born. It's long and wordy, but the main focus of that is that you, Harry, would be the only one to defeat him."

"Mr. Potter, and I did defeat him in a way. Hence the scar on my head." Harry said.

"Well there was that, but I believe that was due to part of the prophecy. The full prophecy goes as such; (prophecy)"

"So you think that that's the reason for this scar. That he was just choosing me as his equal," Harry said, fingering the lightening bolt on his forehead.

"Precisely. So you see Mr. Potter you're our only hope." Albus said, settling into the chair a bit.

Harry sighed and exchanged a look with Walker. Even if there was no prophecy, Harry was going to help, and they both knew it. Some times it just wasn't easy being one of the good guys.

"So what would I be doing exactly? Working with your government? Do you have any leads?"

"Well we are part of a group dedicated to protecting the Light," Harry rolled his eyes at that, "called the Order of the Phoenix."

"Vigilantes? Interesting choice I suppose." Harry muttered, "So I'd be working with y'all then?"

"Quite. Well you're a bit young to be properly inducted-"

"Woah HOLD on! I am a fully qualified officer of the law and fully trained wizard. If you're going to be dragging me halfway across the world to fight with some renegade group of 'Light-Siders' to fight some terrorist only to sit me at the kid's table you've got a whole lot more coming, savvy?!" Harry roared, standing from his seat.

"Mr. Potter you will not speak to the Headmaster that way!" McGonagall said.

"Headmaster?! More like head-case if you think I'm going to be anything other than a full participant IF I decide to go!" Harry shot back, meeting the stern woman's glare, "And what do you mean Headmaster?!"

"Professor Dumbledore is the Headmaster of the Hogwarts and one of the greatest wizards of our time."

Harry sat back in his chair, his eyes wide in disbelief, "_You're schoolteachers?!?! _Are you _serious_?!"

"Of course, Professor Snape is our Potions Master and Professor McGonagall teaches Transfiguration."

"You have absolutely no business coming here asking me to fight when you have no business on the battlefield!"

Walker was holding back a chuckle, 'Who do they think we are? Hell, who do they think they are?'

"Professor Dumbledore defeated the Dark Lord Grindlewald, he has more combat experience-"

"Than most, granted, but that doesn't make him some master strategist. I thought he was a retired general or something. Schoolteachers, what in hellfire's name.." Harry said shaking his head, then snapped a glare straight at Dumbledore, "And if you think reaching into my head is winning you any favors you are SO wrong!"

Albus jumped in his seat as his probe was ejected from Harry's mind. His shock was clear on his face.

"Surprised? What they don't teach that at Hogwarts? Occulmency comes in handy when you get some of the sick people like this guy peeking around into people's heads. It's one of the first things taught at school. And using Legillimency without consent is also a crime in the Americas. Did they stop teaching it, when you became Headmaster?" Harry spat.

"Now see here Mr. Potter! I will not be addressed-"

"Yeah whatever. Look y'all are really starting to piss me off. And if you don't-"

"Harry!" Walker said firmly.

Harry gave a frustrated snarl, "Alright, fine! Stay out of my head, and tell me what you want me to do, NOW, before I change my mind."

"Well you would come to attend Hogwarts as a seventh year transfer student." Albus stated simply.

Even Walker was floored at that one, "You want him to attend school. As a seventh year student? While the whole reason of you coming here is to get his assistance with your war?"

"Of course, young Harry needs friends in these dangerous times. They will be the key to defeating Voldemort."

Harry was shocked silent. Turning slowly to Walker he made a futile gesture that conveyed everything, 'Huh?'

"I have my friends _thank you_. I have many friends. I don't need to go play nice with your students because you think I need more."

"Well we have reason to believe that Voldemort will soon attack the school." Albus stated.

"Now he's attacking the school. So it's not cause you want me to have friends? How do you know this?"

Albus Dumbledore was really beginning to hate that question. "We have our sources,"

"Spies? Do you have a spy?" Harry asked, leaning forward.

Severus paled in his chair. If that idiot boy blew his cover… Dumbledore will think of something.

"..Yes we do have an informant."

"Well then, get them to tell you where Voldemort's base is and mount an assault." Harry said, growing tired of the Brits.

"It's not that simple! He has vast numbers at his command a full engagement-"

"Gah, you know what just get the hell out of my office!!" Harry roared, "I'll go with you if only to beat some sense into the lot of you, and keep you from getting all the people you command killed. I'm sure you can find your way out."

He threw open the desk and tossed their items to them and freed Snape. He considered cursing the child, but at the amused look Walker gave him, he thought better of it.

"But how will you get there, and where will you stay?" McGonagall asked.

"I'll figure it out, I've travlled before. I'll send you an owl, just get out before you give me a migraine."

"Harry I think it would be best if you stayed with your mother's family, the Dursleys."

Walker backed into the corner, 'Oh why would he go there?'

The green fire was back in his eyes and lightning trickled out from Harry's fingertips, "Get. Out. And if you ever speak to me of those people again I will hurt you. Severely."

Dumbledore was never one to run, but he could not keep his feet from moving a bit quicker than normal.

Walker turned to the frustrated youth, "Well that wasn't to bad, was it?"

"I'm going to kill him. How the hell does he know about them?"

"Not sure. He does seem like he thinks he knows best about a lot. I'll check into it."

"Thanks."

"You gotta watch that temper."

"Long day. I'm allowed."

"What're you going to tell Annabel?" Walker asked as he left the office.

A frustrated yell followed by the sound of a head slamming on a desk was his only answer.

As they left the building, Severus was the first to comment, "He's absolutely mad Albus, there's no way we can trust that, that boy!"

"He's our only hope. I am worried about his anger. Perhaps we can use that to get some leverage on him from Cornelius."

Minerva whirled on her feet and brought a finger straight into Dumbledore's chest, "No. Absolutely not. I don't care WHAT you're thinking of doing to that boy, but I will not allow it. Did you even see his eyes when he mentioned the Dursleys?! I warned Albus I warned you! You will not meddle in his affairs after he so reluctantly agreed to help us."

"Minerva, surely you can't see how close he is to going dark, did you see the way he attacked Severus?"

"He was defending his friend and co-worker from YOUR" here she brought the finger to bear on Snape, "FOOLISH stunt to Obliviate him. James Potter had a bit of a temper too and that never made him dark! I know you both felt the ward as we walked to his office, you should have more sense! Now I'm saying it once, leave Mr. Potter alone, or I shall step in!"

As she stalked away Albus felt a little defeated, "Severus I think I may have made a grave mistake."

"Nonsense Headmaster I think you did just fine. Even halfway around the world and the boy develops an ego the size of the Quidditch Stadium."

Here the twinkle came back to his eyes at that, "Come now Severus you must learn to let the past go."

As they moved to Apparate away, Albus wondered how he could win favor with the young man he just left.

--

Well I got bored on my day off so I decided to keep it rolling. I'm not so good at the Britishisms but I'm workin on it. So what do you think so far? Wow this chapter got really long too.


	3. Preparations

Okay y'all, sorry it took me so long, but the third chapter's finally here!

Armando DeSoto, head of the Texas Rangers Magical sector sat at his office reviewing some paperwork. The 83 year old Ranger, war veteran, and grandfather longed for another adventure, but here he sat. The gun on the left side of his desk mostly decoration these days and the wand up his sleeve was more used cleaning his home than capturing wayward criminals.

'Maybe it's time to retire after all' he grumbled to himself, 'They never let me have any fun these days'

A knock at the door disturbed his inner monologue, "Boss man, can I talk to you?"

Without looking up he knew just who was walking in the door. "Ah, Harry. What brings you by?"

He stifled a smirk as he took pride in being one of the few people that could make the young gunslinger nervous.

"Uh, well you see I had a few visitors an hour ago."

Still pretending to be enraptured with his paperwork, DeSoto gestured to the desks in front of him, "Yes, those British wizards wasn't it? Friends of the family were they?"

"Not exactly.." Harry stammered, trying to figure out how to best phrase this. His hands twitched in his lap.

"Well?" there was only a trace of annoyance in his boss' voice.

"They want me to go to Britain with them to help stop some war that's been caused by the guy that attacked me when I was a kid cause there's some sorta stupid prophecy or something like that and I'm supposedly the only one that can beat him!" Harry rushed out.

"Really now? Well that's interesting."

Harry watched with horror as his supervisor sat back in his chair and folded his hands in front of his chest, giving him 'the look'.

"This wouldn't happen to be why my favorite granddaughter called crying earlier saying that you were leaving halfway round the world would it?"

Harry mentally gauged how quickly he'd be able to move from the chair to the door and avoid any serious damage. Annabel, his now ex girlfriend, was the only granddaughter of the man sitting in front of him. Even if Armando wasn't one of the ones that helped train him and to this day came down on him harder than even Walker, a crying Annabel spelled bad news for the cause. Or person.

Harry sighed. It was so hard to keep a girl around with his job. He traveled all over Texas and at the age where teenagers craved time together, this made a steady relationship impossible. He looked to the floor, ashamed for coming to one of his mentors with such a ridiculous request.

Armando couldn't help but feel for the kid. Even if his granddaughter wasn't one of the most high maintenance girls he'd ever known, trying to keep up with her with his schedule wasn't going to be pretty. He'd heard about the incident earlier. Apparrently she could be heard over the phone from outside the hallway, without the speaker phone.

"So what do you want to do about this?" he questioned the youngest ranger in history.

"Sir?"

"You know I'm not one for pointless superstitions, but a genuine prophecy? That's not something to take lightly. And I realize that this may have some personal issues as well. Was he not the one that killed your parents?"

Trust DeSoto to be so forward, "Yes sir."

"And you wish to avenge them?" 

"No sir."

DeSoto smiled, "Good. Going in there for the wrong reasons is an easy way to get you killed. Now then, why _do_ you want to go?"

"They said innocent people are being hurt. It's terrorist guerilla strategy and he's got the people over there so afraid they won't even say his name. If I'm really the only once that can finish him off, by not doing anything I'm signing people's death certificates."

Taking a sip of the now cold coffee on his desk, Armando smiled. "Well then, we shall just have to get you over there?"

"Sir?!" Harry gasped, there was no way this was going to be that easy was it?

"You are a sort of folk hero or legend in those parts. Round here those legends were enough to give people hope in the old days," DeSoto's eyes glanced over at the many pictures on his wall, "If nothing else, your precense alone will have some positive impact. And perhaps you've been away from your birthplace too long."

"With respect, _this_ is my home, sir." Harry said quietly but firmly. His past had never been a comfortable subject.

"Oh I know, and I wouldn't have it any other way. Walker and the others as well. But as it stands they seem to need you. And who doesn't like a returning hero?"

Harry smiled, "Thank you sir."

There was a quiet moment where they were both focused on the legends past and present, and how they would move forward with this future.

Hands slamming on the desk Armando DeSoto rose to his full height, "WELL!? WHAT ARE YOU SITTING HERE FOR!?!?! YOU HAVE 2 DAYS TO PACK WHILE I SORT OUT THE DETAILS!!!!"

Harry leapt to his feet, standing attention, aldrenaline surging as the Ranger in front of him roared with power, "YES SIR!"

Pacing around his desk, he continued, "I'll hammer out the details, but you best be on your toes! They'll be coming for you, and if I get word that you went and got yourself killed I will personally have the R&D department find a way to revive your sorry ass and have you directing Floo Traffic for the rest of eternity is that CLEAR!!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Harry shouted, throwing a salute and racing down the corridor.

As the door closed, Armando sat back in his chair laughing. His days as an Army Drill Sergeant were long gone, but he still had it in him, "Ah Harry you keep me young."

His chuckles subsiding thought a few things through. The old wizard was known for making snap decisions that almost always worked out for the best. He was undefeated in the city for the past 50 years as the speed chess champion. Checking his clock, did a quick mental calculation and grabbed some Floo powder. British wizards and their eccentricities, sticking one's head in a fire indeed!

"I need to speak with Amelia Bones, Director of Magical Law Enforcement, London, Great Britain."

There was a brief delay as the long international Floo connection was made. He hoped she was still in. If the situation was like Harry said it was she was most likely pulling overtime. "Hello?"

"Amy! Long time no see! How've you been?"

"Armando? What are you calling me for at this hour? I shouldn't even be here!"

"Well a little bird told me you might have a small problem about the country. I've got a clever little idea you might want to talk about."

"Armando it's late, and I was about to leave for the night. I know you're so cheerful because you've probably just started to work. I've had a long day and I want to go home. What could you possibly want to talk to me about?"

"In three words or less; Harry Potter"

Armando just loved surprising the old woman. That ridiculous monocle she insisted on wearing just never ceased to amuse him when it fell.

"Harry Potter? What would you know of Harry Potter!?"

"Oh, just that he's been working for me as a Ranger for the past three years. It seems he's been made aware of a certain fortune telling and wants to help."

One of the most recently inducted Order members, of which she still had her doubts (curse that Fudge), she knew only that the prophecy existed and that it contained vital information about the boy-who-lived and Voldemort.

"Step aside, you old goat, I'm coming through." 

"You say those words old friend, but you don't mean them."

What seemed like 30 seconds in the whirling space that was Floo travel and she came tumbling out of the fire. "Ugh, I hate international travel."

"If you would just convince your people to try a telephone maybe you wouldn't have this problem."

"That's enough out of you! How is it you've had Harry Bloody Potter in your service for the past years and haven't found the time to tell me?"

"Oh, probably the fact that he was happy here and never expressed interest in Britain when I mentioned I had contacts there."

Amelia sat in a chair and allowed herself a slouch. This was really too much, "Very well. So what's your plan?"

Armando laughed as he poured two cups of coffee, "Plan? Me? Why Amy why would you think I have a plan?"

"I told you to stop calling me that. And yes, you have a plan. You always have a plan. You're becoming a regular Albus Dumbledore in your old age you know that?"

Scoffing, he took a sip of his drink, "No need to be insulting."

Harry had ceased running as soon as he'd been out of eyesight of the door. He grinned as he moved towards the Research and Development portion of the complex. A new division that had started up at the insistence of several Rangers, the place was likened to the Department of Mysteries over in Britain. Of course, much more organized and less nonsense.

"Laura! The woman of my dreams!" he called out as he entered the main lab.

"Shaddup Potter, whatcha want now?" A muffled voice called from underneath a work bench.

"Goin to Britain, boss man says to load for bear, savvy?"

"Britain, like MI6, James Bond and Hail to the Queen Britain?"

"You know it!"

"Gotts Almighty Potter how'd you manage that?"

"Ah you know, the usual. There's some evil guy calling himself Dark Lord Vader or summat like tha. I'm supposed to be the only one that can kill him."

A blonde ponytail bobbed up from some gizmo she was working on. "Ooh? A regular evil doer ey? Ah think we can find somethin for that. We're just gonna have to outfit you proper like aren't we."

The 25 year old was one of the heads of the department. Brilliant, beautiful, and a mouth like a sailor, Laura Von Haden was the mechanical behind the technical and magical. She sauntered off and started grabbing gadjets and weapons off the shelves.

"Well I dunno, I'm sure whatever you've got the British already thought it up, used it, and have got better now."

Ducking a wrench that flew past his head to slam into the wall behind him. A male voice laughed from the back of the lab, "You know better than that Potter! They couldn't dream of the stuff we got here. Or that little piece you dreamed up yourself. You sure you don't want us to improve it for you?"

"In your dreams! That's a one of a kind item right there and I intend it to stay that way!"

The whole R&D department was brilliant by default. Their imagination though, was unparalleled. Science Fiction and Spy movie geeks at the core, they combined magic and mundane equipment that would make Sean Connery drool. Harry was one of their favorite people to outfit, because he would literally try anything and everything they'd give him. They often joked he'd make a better spy than a Ranger, and he always replied that he'd happily do both.

Sean Stanko, the young man who'd laughed came forward. "We got the word from DeSoto a few minutes ago. He said you can take whatever you think will help. Sounds like you're gonna have to fight a war up there. So what can we get you?"

Harry grinned.


	4. Announcements

Okay guys sorry this chapter took so long, but I just refused to be written, that and Book 7 really had me thinking of redoing the entire story, but I think I'm still going to roll with this one.

Albus Dumbledore cleared his throat, indicating to the assembled party that the latest meeting of the Order of the Phoenix was now commencing.

"Ah, well then, welcome back all. It's good to see everyone safe and sound today. Which shall only add to the fact that I have wonderful news!" he exclaimed, blue eyes twinkling anew.

Several murmurs went around the table, it had been quite a while since they had seen their leader so jovial. This must be good news indeed.

Continuing on, "It seems that our mysterious hero, Harry Potter has been found!"

Now the murmurs erupted into outright exclamiations and questions. The Supreme Mugwump waved off the questions, quieting the now hopeful freedom fighters.

"Yes, yes I know many of us had all but given up hope for young Harry, but he has been found in the America's and has agreed to assist us in the war against Lord Voldemort."

Apart from the usual flinching at the Dark Lord's name, Sirius Black was the first to respond, "Where is he!? Is he here now!? When can I see him?!" he demanded.

"Patience, Sirius. Patience! We, or I should say Ms. Granger located him in the America's as an Auror of sorts?"

"That's impossible Albus he'd be younger than Ron!" Molly Weasley chimed.

"Well that would normally be true but it seems Mr. Potter has had an impressive aptitude and has excelled into the ranks to be the youngest in their department's history." Professor McGonogall replied.

"Or it's all merely a publicity stunt designed to inflate the boy's ego to even greater heights" Snape spat. His first words spoken at the meeting were of course, a direct insult to the Potter heir.

"I seem to recall a small incident that certainly didn't seem like a stunt.." Minerva smiled cattily at the dour Potions Master.

"How can we even be sure this is really Potter and not some sort of ruse? He goes missing for nigh on seventeen years and he appears on the muggle news?" Moody asked.

"There's no mistaking him Alastor, you'll know when you meet the lad" Dumbledore responded.

"So wait, if he's in the America's why hasn't he arrived yet?" Amelia Bones' inquired, hiding a small smile.

"Ah yes, it seems he needs a few days to prepare for his departure, legalities and some such." Albus said dismissively "But the point is that Mr. Potter shall indeed return, and it is my sincere hope that this will be the push we need to turn this war on it's heels."

More questions began to bubble forth, "Now now, I've said all that needs to be said on the subject. Mr. Potter shall come and that's all we need to be worried about. I think perhaps Alastor and Kinglsey shall escort him to headquarters? I'll try to get in contact with Harry and see when his transport can be arranged.

"Yes Headmaster," they intoned.

"Now, any new business?" Albus said, moving the meeting along.

"Why yes, actually I have a young gentleman that I believe would be absolutely helpful in our fight and he has expressed interest to join. I shall need a parchment for the Fidelus if that's quite alright Albus?" Madame Bones spoke.

"You can vouch him?" he asked.

"Certainly, and I'm sure you'll all be pleasantly surprised by him as well."

"Splendid! I shall have the slip to you at the end of the meeting. Anything else?

Madame Bones smiled pleasantly and jotted something down on her notepad.

_One Day Later_

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation, "Yes?"

"Hey boss you said you needed to see me?"

"Come in Potter, come in."

Harry Potter stepped once again into DeSoto's office. A duffel bag at his side as he sat approached his supervisor's desk.

"Harry Potter I would like you to meet an old friend of mine, Madame Amelia Bones, head of Britain's Magical Law Enforcement."

A slight widening of his eyes was the only hint of surprise. He smiled as he shook her hand, "Ma'am."

"A real pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Potter. I hope Army hasn't given you too much grief over this assignment?"

"Uh…no Ma'am." He said, trying to keep a straight face /_Army?/_

DeSoto cleared his throat, "Ahem, well yes. You see I met _Amy_ here during one of my tours while I was stationed at Britain. She thought the fact that my nickname and my occupation were the same."

Madame Bones let out a chuckle, "Oh yes and we've been good friends ever since. Though you have been hiding this young man from me for three years? What kind of friend is that?" she gave the old Ranger a half-hearted glare.

"That was actually my request ma'am." Harry spoke up.

"Oh?"

"Yes ma'am, you see I knew y'all were probably lookin for me, but I had my own life here, and I saw no reason to change that. Sorry if it gave you any trouble."

"Oh no trouble at all Mr. Potter. It's our poor Headmaster that's been worried sick. Had he only bothered to check the proper records, he would have seen that you had been adopted by a _Corbell_ Walker?" she asked stightly.

Harry grinned, "Cordell ma'am."

"Right, well I must admit I hadn't checked that until Armando had sprung the news, but it was all fair and legal. It must have just been buried under all the paperwork."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Along with a whole bunch of other thangs I reckon."

She heard the hint of bitterness in his voice, but decided to ignore it for now, "Quite. Well you'll need this for your destination."

Handing him a slip of parchment, he read the words written, _The headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place_

"Fidelus? Kinda obscure magic." Harry commented.

"Yes well whatever you may say about the Headmaster, he is extremely skilled in all forms of magic."

Harry made a non-commital noise as he crumpled the slip and tossed it into the fire, "So are you to show me to this place? Dumbledore's been sending me messages left and right to try to set up a 'safe and secure mode of travel'.

Amelia snorted, "Actually I will not. I assumed you would need a bit of time to get to know the lay of the land, get your own lodging, acquire some funds."

Harry nodded, "I had heard the goblins get real finicky about british mundane money, I can't imagine what a couple of U.S. Dollars would do."

"Indeed. Actually you probably already have a vault at the local bank."

A small frown, "How d'ya figure that ma'am?"

"Your family was quite old, and I can't imagine them leaving nothing behind but a good name for their son. Check in with the goblins, if nothing else you'll at least be able to exchange some money there."

"Right. Sounds like a plan. And where will you be for all this?"

"Well Albus seems to have called another meeting for tomorrow, probably to discuss security measures with the school. I trust you have everythin you'll need for the year?"

Harry looked over to DeSoto who nodded, "He'll have his paperwork with him when he arrives, have no worries about that."

"It never crossed my mind. Well Mr. Potter, it was good meeting you. I believe I shall meet you later tomorrow. I do hope I get a good seat for this."

Harry smiled, "I'll try not to disappoint."


	5. Welcome To the Jungle

Ok y'all, let's see if I can get this chapter knocked out. It's just so hard to get writing sometimes cause I'm not sure if it'll be good enough, but here we go…and btw, I love how y'all are takin all my 'super secret plot twists' and just throwin them out there in the reviews. Ah well, we all know how this is gonna end…or do we?

It was a quarter past eleven on a Friday night. The sun had set hours ago, and the Texas nightlife was in full swing. Harry shouldered his Dallas Cowboys duffle bag as he headed into the bar. His portkey was set to leave in another 45 minutes. Then he would begin the short, but lengthy trip to his birthplace to join in a war that had been going on for decades. Giving his shoulders a stretch he finished off the last of his Pepsi and tossed the can into dumpster around the back end of CD's Bar and Grill. The smell of beer, French fries, and cigarette smoke a familiar one that brought a smile to his face as he stepped through the door.

Glancing around the hazy room, various neon lights and several hanging bulbs illuminated the main area. He gave a grin as James "Jimmy" Trivette waved him over.

"Well here he is, a little late for the show, but ready to go!" the Ranger crowed, giving Harry a hug. Much backslapping included.

To Trivette's right at the bar sat Alex Cahill, Walker's on-and-off girlfriend. The blonde woman had been like a mother to Harry, though sometimes she needed to not mother him so much. Her blue eyes sparkled in the glow of a Budweiser light as she too gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you feelin sweetheart?" she asked as she brought him out to arms length to have a cursory inspection.

"Just fine. A little anxious to get this show on the road. Got more gadgets then even I thought they had locked away in there." 

"Well you can take all that high tech mumbo jumbo, but just remember the greatest tool yer takin witcha is on top of that neck of yours!" a voice called.

C.D. Parker, ex-ranger, and the closest thing Harry had to a grandfather came from round his usual spot behind the bar and brought Harry in for a one armed hug, "Walk with me for a second kiddo."

The dull clamor of drinks, pool, and laughter was comforting. Harry took in a deep breath, wondering when the next time he'd be able to experience it again would be. Parker sat him down at the far end of the bar, unusually empty for this time of the hour. Harry figured he'd activated one of the lesser Muggle Repelling charms. Quite useful to keep an open space whenever a magically gifted guest might drop in or a quiet place to talk was needed.

"Here now, take a seat. Go on and have a chat with me fer a sec."

Setting his bag on the ground by his stool, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Ranger leaned back and rested his elbows on the bar as Parker went back and grabbed two glasses and a bottle. They had observed this ritual for almost four years. Ever since Harry had…

Shaking his head to clear those thoughts out, Harry accepted the double-shot of whiskey, and placed it next to him on the bar.

"So rumor has it you're headin straight into a proper war zone this time."

He gave a slight grunt as he hefted his bad leg over a seat next to Harry. Setting his own glass down.

"Yeah. Supposedly I'm the only one that can bury this guy. Some sort of marking due to this," Harry said, tapping the lightning bolt on his forehead.

C.D. gave grunt, "Hmph. Well that's just like them yanks to drag people to fight their battles for them. How many?"

"Don't know."

A slight nod and a sigh, "How long?"

"Don't know."

"Jeezus Christ Harry did you just sign on the dotted line then!" Paker snapped.

"I don't really have much of a choice do I!" Harry shot back, "If I _am_ the only one that can kill this guy then any kind of fighters they have are pretty much useless. This guy is supposed to be on a whole 'nother level from what I've heard and read."

The wizened Ranger ran his fingers over his eyes and replaced his glasses, "I'm sorry kid. But you shouldn't have to do this."

"You know that-"

"I _know_ you've seen more than yer fair share. We all have! But this ain't just slappin the handcuffs on the bastard. This'll be war! And from what Cordell tells me, half the people aren't even aware of it at all."

"Yeah. That's the long and short of it I guess. But this isn't gonna be Vietnam C.D. Just spells and whatever I feel like tossin at them," Harry grinned as he turned his eyes towards his companion, "And you know there ain't nobody this side of the Mississippi that can touch me with a wand."

"They ain't gonna be playin fair. But you're right." Parker sighed, "Just remember kid, it's not winning if you lose yourself. War does some shitty things to people. Don't get cocky, but don't take no shit from them either!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!"

The two Rangers as one touched their glasses and down their drink in one go. Harry gave only the smallest cough, which set C.D. chuckling, "Ha! I'll still drink you under the table greenhorn!"

Harry smirked, "Only if your liver doesn't give out on your way back to the bar old man!"

The two joined back up with Trivette and Alex still chuckling. The attourney gave them a stern look but rolled her eyes as they continued laughing, "So where's Walker? He knows your leaving tonight right?"

"Yes ma'am, he'll be here. You know him. Gotta be mysterious or we won't think so highly of him anymore."

"Think so highly of who?"

Harry stifled a jump as he turned to face his smiling guardian, "Oh just some guy with a beard. You seen him?"

"I'll keep my eye out. You all set?"

"Yessir."

"And whatever shall we tell your girlfriends now that you're leaving town? Not enough time for a late night visit?" Trivette asked with a grin as he sipped his beer.

"Why waste a night when you got the day." Harry replied as he pulled back the collar of his shirt to expose a fresh bite mark.

Alex poked him firmly in the chest as she switched into mothering mode, "And _what_ have I told you about that young man?"

"Uh…always use protection?"

Beer sprayed all over the bar as Trivette coughed on his beer and nearly fell off the stool laughing. Alex's eyes narrowed.

"I mean, treat ladies with respect and dignity?"

"And this falls under that rule how?" she demanded.

"Well geez Mom she seemed so eager to put that there I figured I'd be doing a disrespect _not_ to let her!"

Now Trivette did fall off the bar. How early had he gotten there anyway?

Alex let out a frustrated groan, the endearment taking all the wind out of her sails, "Whatever! You…just…well you know!"

Harry smiled, "Love you too."

She pulled him in and gave him a kiss on his scar. One of the few that could so boldly touch it in any fashion or manner, "Stay safe. And come home soon ok?"

Harry just nodded his head into his shoulder. Savoring her scent for as long as possible. When they broke Alex coughed a bit, clearing her throat and ordered another beer. Harry turned to Walker and they too embraced.

"I think they've said just about everything. Keep your head on straight, and remember that we're here for you and we love you."

"Thanks dad." Harry said, quickly pinching off his tears and chiding himself for being such a wimp.

Due to their relationship as guardian and ward, the department rarely if ever put them on the same assignment. Harry was usually working alone, where he never left the city. Or with a senior Ranger, and was in easy contact range. Time to spread the wings, he thought to himself.

"Well, I guess it's about that time!" Harry said as he gave his final farewells and headed back out the door.

He Apparated from the alley to the International terminal and prepared for his trip. He showed the necessary paperwork to the officials and they gave him his countdown.

_Three, two, one_.

Two minutes in the blurred, whirling space of Portkey travel and Harry landed with a faint click of his boots. Back in Britain.

As he stepped through the customs, he presented his official documentation. He was supposed to see the Minister at some point, to brief him of the situation and in turn be briefed on England's situation. He would have rather taken the Floo but portkeys were the designated way to travel as far as official business went. And he had to register his presence in the country.

"I'm sorry sir, but the Minister is quite busy today. I'll let him know to reschedule with you as soon as possible." The bored attendant stated as he barely glanced at Harry's ID and pored over what appeared to be a note from Fudge, "I'm sure it shouldn't take too long, but as you can imagine he has very little time to himself."

"Not a problem. Just have him owl me when he gets a chance." Harry said as he was waved through the door.

"Of course sir, have a nice day and welcome to England." Came the still-bored reply.

Harry laughed as he donned a pair of sunglasses and a Notre Dame ball cap. Pulling the bill backwards he gave a wave of his wand and changed his clothes, from a pair of dark slacks and green button up to blue jeans and the famous black Led Zepplin shirt. His black combat boots clicked pleasantly on the marble floor as he made his way to the exit.

"Didn't even ask for my address. No wonder they need help." He muttered to himself.

Pulling out a note from his pocket he holstered his wand through his belt on his left side. It wouldn't do to draw attention by carrying his weapons in clear day. He looked at the piece of paper as he went over his to-do list for the day. First up, Gringotts. Correction, first up, _finding_ Gringotts! Spying a row of fireplaces along this side that flashed green as people were coming into the Ministry to start the day, he saw a set reserved for outgoing. Grabbing a pinch of powder from the tin at the side he spoke clearly the destination Madame Bones had told him, "Diagon Alley!"

A flash of green, the roaring wind in his ears, he stepped lightly out of a fireplace near a bar called The Leaky Cauldron. This would be his first time in the alley. The last time he had come back here… Harry snorted as he adjusted his bag and stepped forward. There were a surprising number of people here for it being so early in the moring. He suppressed a yawn. Stupid portkey lag. He had just lost 8 hours of sleep, and now the only way to really fix it was to stay up a whole nother day. At least he got to eat breakfast soon.

Spying the imposing building down the cobblestone street he set off. Dodging a person here and there as they hurried about their business he couldn't help but smile. A hat, and some sunglasses, and nobody's the wiser. Stupid scar.

Pausing to read the ominous inscription on the doors of the wizard bank, he stepped through. Already the place was a bustle of activity. Not sure which way to go he simply walked up to the closest goblin that looked like he wasn't too busy.

"Excuse me."

"What?" the goblin snapped as he looked over some leaflets of parchment and made a note here and there.

"Hi, I'm not really sure where I'm supposed to be, but-"

"If you are not supposed to be in Gringotts, then you might wish to try another location, _sir_."

Setting his jaw and removing his glasses he continued, "Well then, which way to I go to claim my vaults!"

"Name?"

Well why the hell not? "Potter. Harry Potter."

The goblin actually managed to rip the page he was holding right out of the book, "What? Impossible!"

Harry simply removed his hat, "Try me."

The goblin turned a strange color, Harry wasn't sure if it was a flush or going pale as the goblin went scurrying up to the tall desk at the end of the main room. Sighing, he followed and caught the tail end of a rapid fire conversation in Gobbledegook. The much older goblin sitting at the desk gave Harry a stern look up and down before he opened his mouth.

"Mr. "

"_IF_ you don't mind, I'm kinda supposed to be incognito." Harry interrupted politely as he could, indicating the rather crowded lobby.

"Hm. Quite. Very well, follow me."

Well there ya go, new chapter out. Sorry this one took a bit longer but it is a little longer in return. I have more stuff planned out already. And if this chapter seems a little rough, it's cause I had 2 hours to plan, write and revise this while I was on the desk at work, so cut me some slack yeah? I'll probably fix it up here and there so don't start flaming me just yet k? Laters!


End file.
